Reincarnation
by Jaysnow-Silverblaze
Summary: All sorts of people from the Pharoah's days were being reincarnated in Domino, Japan. He helped some of them regain their memories, others... well maybe not.


So, this was originally going to be a feature length story with plot and everything, but I feel like this works just as well as a one shot. If it gets enough attention I'll think about extending it, but as of now this is it. Enjoy!

0.0

The first time Yugi saw her, she was just a black and green haired blur out of the corner of his eye as he walked through the hallways of Domino High with Tristan, Joey and Tea. He didn't spare her a glance and she didn't look away from her conversation with a plain looking girl from her class.

The second time he saw her was at the docks, waiting for the duelists from Battle City to get off the boat. For a moment he thought she might be another odd duelist from his school that had heard of his victory and suddenly decided to be his friend. Instead she breezed past him, hugging an older boy tightly around the waist, stabbing him with her spiked choker as she squeezed him tightly and refused to let go. He didn't spend time looking at her, though there was a suspiciously aborted noise from his other self that he put aside to look at later.

The third time he saw her was, ironically, at the Kame Game Shop.

0.0

"Gramps we're here for some new cards. Bring em on!" Joey announced as the four of them entered the quiet shop. They were brought up short when Solomon failed to appear.

"Grandpa?" Yugi called, already fearing the worst. He shouldn't have let his grandfather tend the store alone after getting his soul stolen! What if he'd passed out or hit his head on something and no one was there to help?

"Hello?" from behind a shelf she emerged. She wasn't a looker like Mai but she wasn't nearly as unadorned as Tea. Her short black hair was tipped in vibrant green and her spiked collar barely touched the flared out collar of her midriff revealing leather jacket. Underneath was a bright green shirt and on either hand she wore different fingerless gloves.

"Oh! You're Ai Nashimura aren't you?" Tea realized. Yugi interrupted her before she could continue.

"Have you seen my grandpa around? Is he hurt?" She blinked black eyes curiously.

"You mean Mr. Mouto? He's resting, at least he should be. You must be Yugi then." She smiled but didn't offer a hand in greeting, her eyes flicking to the left slightly as though she'd seen movement before returning to him. "I'm Ai, in case you were wondering."

"Then why's the shop still open if Gramps is all laid up?" Joey wondered.

"Good question." Tristan agreed, "Like Joey said, if he's sleeping why isn't the shop closed?"

Ai's lips curled into a smile, seeming amused, "You mean he didn't tell you? I got hired here until he recovers."

0.0

"Other me?"

"Yugi?" Yami answered, feeling his host's resolve strengthen. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Why do you act so weird around Ai?" Yami withered in on himself.

"If I tell you this Yugi you must swear never to reveal this secret!" He demanded. He could tell Yugi blinked, obviously surprised.

"Uh, yeah! I promise. So, what is it?" Yami mumbled something back, hoping it was good enough but knowing it wouldn't be. "What?"

"I said, she looks just like the head of my harem when I was pharaoh." He forced himself to admit. It didn't help that the second he finished speaking Yugi burst out laughing. "This is not a laughing matter Yugi!"

"You- no wonder- she-" Yugi couldn't finish his sentence he was laughing so hard. Every time he thought he'd finished, a memory of Yami's discomforted sounds around her would start a new wave and he'd continue to be useless.

At last his breaths were coming out in gasps as he was forced to breathe lest he faint. Yami fixed him with an annoyed glance from within his head, "Are you quite done?"

"I- *giggle*- I think so."

0.0

"Hey Yugi would y-" If only because it was all he could do Yami enjoyed the rather disturbed expression Ai got when her words sent Yugi into an uncontrollable fit of laughter.


End file.
